Xiaoyu's Journey
by Comic Relief
Summary: Will Xiaoyu go and look for Jin and accept Panda's request? Will Wang Jinrey hold Xiaoyu back for two months? Read to find out! Rated R for serious content and some sexual content in chapter 9. Everything else is PG-13. READ AND ENJOY AND OF COURSE REVIEW


**Xiaoyu's Journey**

  


**====================POSSIBLE SPOILERS!====================**

**IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN PANDA'S ENDING, DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT IT SPOILED FOR YOU**

  


  


  


  


  


  


**A/N: This story takes place if Panda won the the King Of The Iron Fist Tournament four. LOTS OF XIAOJIN IN LATER CHAPTERS, DO NOT WORRY XIAOJIN FANS! Xiaoyu takes a journey to find Jin, after Panda and her had the talk about it in Panda's ending. I am planning on writing a fanfic about almost every Tekken characters endings in Tekken 4. I have my one about Bryan's ending up, so far. So, read it! I want to know if any of my stories based on the endings are good and worth continuing!**

  


  


**Chapter One: Permission from Wang**

****

****"Uncle Wang! Uncle Wang! Are you home?!" Xiaoyu called from the living room. Xiao has just gotten back from school, wearing the red and white Adidas outfit she wore in the tournament. She tossed her backpack on the black velvet loveseat in the center wall of the living room. She ran into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. There was Wang Jinrey...

  


"Yes, Xiao?" Wang asked, with curosity. He knew when Xiao came home and said _'Uncle Wang! Uncle Wang! Are you home?!' _something was up.

  


Xiaoyu took a deep breath. "Uncle Wang, I need to talk to you. It's about something that is very difficult for me. This was very difficult to decide on, and I have made the decision. I am a big girl, and I need to start fulfilling my own life and dreams right now," Xiaoyu started. She talked extremely fast. So fast that she said all of that in one breath. She sounded very sincere and she planned out everything she was going to say. She prepared to debate with Wang over what she wants to do.

  


"Ling Xiaoyu! We already discussed that you cannot get a tattoo until you're eighteen! That is only going to be two months, so do not complain!"

  


"Uncle! That is not the case! This is something way more mature and way more... special to me," Xiao insisted, defensively.

  


"No piercings until you're eighteen, either!"

  


"UNCLE WANG! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MODIFYING MY BODY! This has something to do with my life, and the person I want to spend the rest of it with!" shouted Xiaoyu.

  


"What is it, then?" Wang asked.

  


"Panda asked me to...," Xiao began slowly, "Panda asked me to search for Jin! I want to go and do this for my own good! Uncle Wang, you don't know how much this means to me! This means so much to Panda, aswell. She and I know it's for my well-being. I thought this through so much since the tournament! So much since Panda asked me to. Uncle, can I go? I will provide myself with everything that I need," begged Xiao.

  


"Two months and you can," Wang assured.

  


"NO! I want to do it now!" argued Ling.

  


"Xiaoyu, you're my responsibility until you're eighteen! I cannot feed you to the menacing world of all of those... filthy people until you're old enough!" Wang shot back.

  


"Wang! YOU CAN NEVER ACCEPT ANYTHING I WANT TO DO, CAN YOU?!" Xiaoyu shouted, defiantly. She didn't care that she called her uncle by his first name.

  


"You're a defiant child, Ling! You cannot disrespect authority! You cannot argue with me! That is an order, young lady!" Wang exclaimed.

  


"Uncle, I cannot hide inside of your protective shell for the rest of my life! I am not a little girl anymore! Panda wants me to go do this! THIS IS WHAT I WANT! Can't you tell of this, Uncle Wang? Can you approve of me for once. Can you trust me for once?" Xiaoyu begged.

  


"I trust you, Xiao! I want you to grow up and become a graceful and radiant woman! I want you to find Jin! Just not now," Wang argued. 

  


"I refuse to debate with you." 

  


"Then don't."

  


"Then let me go!"

  


"In two months!"

  


"Now!"

  


"WHEN YOU'RE EIGHTEEN!"

  


"WHEN I'M STILL YOUNG, UNCLE!" Xiaoyu debated.

  


"You will be young even when you're thirty," Wang insisted.

  


"Uncle Wang, I am going. With or without your approval!" vowed Ling, defensively. Ling rushed into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She grabbed her purple pen and her pink furry diary. She wrote herself a diary entry.

  


_**January 10, 2003**_

  


_**Dear Diary,**_

  


_**It's Xiaoyu. I am extremely mad at Uncle Wang right now! Remember when I told you that I was going to find Jin, on Panda's request? Uncle Wang is making me wait two months! I want to do it now! I want to find Jin! I am going to, though. I'm going late tonight. I am going to Shinjuku tonight. Tokyo the next day. North and South Korea after that. Then the depths of all of the seas! After that, I will travel Europe! France, Sweden, Denmark, United Kingdom, Great Bitian, Greece...EVERYWHERE IN EUROPE! Brazil, Peru, Venisualia, all of South America. Mexico, New Mexico, Hawaii, Maryland, Florida, Massachusetts, Canada...EVERYWHERE IN NORTH AMERICA! All of Africa, Austrailia, even to Antarctica!Well, I am going to pack for my trips now!**_

  


_**Hopefully I will be Blessed with Milk and Cookies Every Night,**_

_**~-Ling **_

  


_****_Ling packed all night that night. The replicas of her red adidas shirt with the white pants. Her pink floral dress. Her purple panties. Her light-up shoes and bracelets. Her pink hair ties. Lots of money that she had from inheriting the Mishima Zaibatsu from Panda, and more essentials. She packed her toothbrush, shampoo, and soap. More importantly, a picture of herself, Jin, and Panda at the amusement park. Similar to the one Panda owns.

  


Late at night, at 2:39 AM exactly, Ling was finished packing. She swiftly grabbed a piece of looseleaf paper and wrote Wang a note in her purple diary pen..

  


_**Uncle Wang:**_

  


_**I went to persue my destiny and my happiness. I went to fulfill my dreams. Do not worry about me. Goodbye, uncle. I will see you again as soon as I find Jin!**_

  


_**Love ya much,**_

_**Xiao**_

  


  


_****_Xiaoyu swiftly ran for the door, and left without making any squeaks or noises. She wore one of her pairs of light-up bracelets and flickered them on. They guided her throughout her neighborhood, in the dark of the night. Her pig-tails followed her every step of the way, following loosely.

  


She was on her way to Shinjuku...

  


  


-------End of Chapter

  


  


**A/N: I hoped you liked it! I tried to make Ling sound mature and all. I picked Panda's ending because I could surely get a cute ending from this! Please read and review this chapter. This was probably very ooc!! DO NOT KILL ME FOR THAT! Anyway, I must be going. I am working on my next ending for King!__**

****


End file.
